Julia Meade-Hunt
|residence = Kashmir |nicknames = Jules |affiliation = Ethan Hunt (formerly) Virginia Regional Hospital |profession = Nurse |rank = Doctor |expertise = Nurse skillis Marksmanship |father = Unnamed |mother = Unnamed |marital = Married |spouse = Erik Ethan Hunt (divorced) |siblings = Sister: Melissa Meade Brother: Rick Meade |actor = Michelle Monaghan |firstseen = Mission: Impossible III |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout }} Dr. Julia Anne "Jules" Meade-Hunt (born c. 1970) is a major character in the Mission: Impossible film series, being a major protagonist in the 2006 film Mission: Impossible III, a cameo character in the 2011 film Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol and a supporting character in the 2018 film Mission: Impossible – Fallout. She is a nurse and the former wife of IMF operative Ethan Hunt (she is now married to a man named Erik). Biography Courtship with Ethan Ethan meets and falls in love with Julia while on a "heli-boarding" trip at Lake Wanaka. To keep her from finding out about his work with Impossible Mission Force, he tells her, as well as her friends and family (the latter consisting of her siblings, Melissa and Rick, and their widowed mother), that he studies traffic patterns for the Virginia Department of Transportation. Ethan and Julia marry shortly before he set off on a two-day "business trip", actually a search for Owen Davian. Kidnapping and Rescue Davian eventually kidnapped Julia and threatened to kill her if Ethan didn't hand over the Rabbit's Foot. Ethan manages to find her in Shanghai, but not before planting a micro-explosive into Ethan's head. Ethan helped Julia prepare for the arrival of Davian's men by handing her a Beretta 92F handgun, and instructing her how to reload and shoot with it. He also informed her that she needs to electrocute him to deactivate the explosive, which she reluctantly proceeded to do. Rogue agent John Musgrave found the couple before Ethan could regain consciousness, but Julia shot Musgrave to death, then revived Ethan with CPR. When Julia asked Ethan how she ended up in China, he finally confessed his involvement with the IMF. He told her that the information is top-secret, she assured him that he could trust her, to which he stipulated. Ethan brought her to the IMF headquarters in Virginia, where she met the other agents including Luther Stickell, Zhen Lei and Declan Gormley, before taking her on their honeymoon. Presumed Murder in Croatia In Croatia, Ethan and Julia are both together until Ethan realizes that the only way to protect her from IMF's enemies is to fake her death. Agent William Brandt is assigned to watch the family, following Ethan one day as he went for a jog. Brandt assigned two men to watch Julia before he left and after returning, he finds them both unconscious and Julia gone. Days later, Brandt is told that what is left of Julia's body had been found. In apparent retaliation for his wife's murder, Ethan kills six Serbian nationalists linked to the crime and is sent to Rankow Prison as a result. Under Ethan's Protection In reality, the IMF invented this cover to allow Ethan to infiltrate the prison, in the hope of gaining information in regards to a Swedish-born Russian terrorist named Kurt Hendricks, code-named Cobalt. Julia, now safe, is kept a secret by Ethan, who has had to keep his distance from her since. When Ethan and his team visit Seattle after defeating Cobalt, Ethan absolves Brandt of guilt for Julia's death by assuring him that she did not actually get killed in Croatia. This made Brandt the only other IMF agent aware of the complete details of Julia's survival (according to Benjamin Dunn, some of the agents had received word that Julia still lives, but the couple's marriage fell through). Shortly after Brandt left Ethan to sit alone, Julia carries Ethan's attention from across the bay. Ethan and Julia gaze at each other, until Julia went to meet some friends at a nearby restaurant. They get divorced, when Ethan decides not to sit around while the world is in danger. They reunite when Ethan and his team are on a mission. They are still friends and help Ethan's team out. Relationship with Erik and meeting Ethan again When they meet again, Julia reveals she is now married to Erik. Julia quickly realizes that Ethan is not there for a visit and that something is going on in the field hospital that has inoculated the nearby villages from smallpox. She finds Luther and assists him in preparing the first nuclear bomb for disarmament. She then leaves to be with her husband after Luther tells her there's nothing more for her to do here. After the bombs are disabled, she cares for Ethan at the field hospital. Ethan apologizes for everything that has happened, but she says there's nothing to be sorry about. She talks how she's found so much more in life with Ethan's involvement and that she can sleep safely knowing Ethan is watching over the world instead of always over her. Ilsa sees Julia share a tender moment with Ethan, then whispers something to Julia a moment later. After Julia leaves, Ilsa then shares her own tender moment with Ethan without Julia present. Characteristics Personality To be added. Abilities To be added. Gallery Hero EB20060504REVIEWS60419008AR.jpg|Julia with Ethan in MI:III. JuliaFallout.png Behind the Scenes Julia is portrayed by American actress Michelle Monaghan in Mission: Impossible III, Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol and Mission: Impossible – Fallout but Monaghan was credited only in III and Fallout. Appearances * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * Mission: Impossible – Fallout Category:Characters Category:Females Julia Mead Category:Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Characters Category:Mission: Impossible – Fallout characters Category:Americans